Various methods are known in the art for generating a 3D profile of an object by processing an optical image of the object.
Some methods are based on projecting a laser speckle pattern onto the object, and then analyzing an image of the pattern on the object. For example, PCT International Publication WO 2007/043036, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system and method for object reconstruction in which a coherent light source and a generator of a random speckle pattern projects onto the object a coherent random speckle pattern. An imaging unit detects the light response of the illuminated region and generates image data. Shifts of the pattern in the image of the object relative to a reference image of the pattern are used in real-time reconstruction of a 3D map of the object.
As another example, PCT International Publication WO 2007/105215, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for mapping in which a pattern of multiple spots is projected onto an object. The positions of the spots in the pattern are uncorrelated, but the shapes of the spots share a common characteristic. In some embodiments, the spot shape characteristic changes with distance from the illumination source. An image of the spots on the object is captured and processed so as to derive a 3D map of the object.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.